The Return Of Rusty
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Submitted by Guest. Rusty Ringtail is back and fretting over his last encounter with Burble. He begins to question his own life decisions and even feels like ending it all. But maybe Burble can actually steer him the right way.
1. Chapter 1: More Like me, Less like you

**Chapter 1**

On the streets of NYC, crashing and laughing sounds erupted as Rusty Ringtail and his lackeys, Chilli Dog and Snarf raced up the street.

Rusty: Thanks for not giving up on me, shreadheads.

Chilli Dog: You're welcome, Boss.

Snarf: Yeah, we didn't mean it when we said you heard the last from us, that was just the pain talking.

The three kept on knocking over trash cans, splashing people with puddles from the recent rain and causing all sorts of mischief as they rode down the street.

At the skate park, a bunny with a bike and a squirrel with rollerblades saw Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf go by and the bunny was instantly fascinated.

Bunny: Let's follow those guys!

Squirrel: Are you sure about that, Jamie? I don't think we should be riding without our safety gear.

Jamie: Danny, those guys aren't wearing any gear and they're fine. Let's go!

Danny: But your bike, the chain could break.

Jamie: The chain can handle one more ride. Come on!

Danny ditched his safety gear and both him and Jamie started following Rusty.

Meanwhile, in the DRHQ, Burble had just finished tuning up his bike before SAVO issued a Danger Alert.

Sully: Is there something wrong, SAVO?

SAVO: It's disastrous! We have a recreational hazard in NYC!

Squeaky: No doubt that's Rusty causing it.

SAVO: You happen to be right, ranger rodent.

The screen changed to show Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf being followed by Danny and Jamie.

Burble: They're not wearing any safety gear, they could get hurt easily.

Sully: Come on, Rangers!

The Rangers got into the hovercraft and took off from they're base in Mt. Rushmore to NYC.

Jamie follows Rusty into a abandoned building, Rusty and his lackeys get out, but suddenly Jamie's bike chain breaks, making him fall and causing the building to rumble.

As Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf are about to jump into the sewer, they hear a loud *CRASH!* makes them turn to see a part of the building had collapsed.

Snarf: Should we go back, boss?

Chilli Dog: Yeah, that kid might be hurt.

Rusty thought about it for a second before coming to a decision.

Rusty: We go back.

The three started to speed back to the building.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had arrived at NYC.

SAVO: Danger alert! Danger alert!

Sully: What is it, SAVO?

SAVO: It seems that a building has collapsed!

Kitty: Anyone hurt?

SAVO: I don't know, but look!

SAVO's screen changed to Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf speeding towards the building.

Burble: It's Rusty!

Squeaky: What is he doing?

Burble: I don't know. But if Rusty is going back, then someone is trapped there!

Sully: SAVO, call the paramedics!

Rusty and his lackeys arrived at the collapsed area of the building to see a hand sticking out of the rubble, it was Jamie's.

Rusty immediately started removing rubble to get Jamie out as Chilli Dog and Snarf watched in shock.

Rusty: Help me, you shreadheads!

Chilli Dog and Snarf start helping Rusty clear rubble and help him pull Jamie out.

Jamie seemed to be unconscious, he had blood coming out of his mouth, was covered in scrapes, had a scrape going across the side of his head and his right leg and left arm was broken.

Snarf: Boss, is he...?

Rusty: I don't know.

Chilli Dog tried to shake Jamie awake, but was unsuccessful.

Chilli Dog: He's not waking up, Rusty!

Sully: SAVO, have the paramedics to this location.

Snarf: Oh, No! The Danger Rangers!

Rusty: Let's get out of here, shreadheads!

Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf sped away as the Danger Rangers found Jamie.

Squeaky: Is he okay?

Then Burble heard Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf go down the sewer manhole as Burt checked Jamie's pulse.

Burt: He's okay, he's just unconscious.

The paramedics later came and took Jamie to the hospital as the rangers talked to Danny.

Danny: And then we followed the older guys and well...

Sully: What were you two thinking riding without safety gear?

Danny: Jamie was trying to be like the older guys and I was trying to look after him so he doesn't get hurt. I probably should have wore my safety gear.

Sully: Now that's a danger proof plan, Danny.

Danny: Yeah, is Jamie gonna be okay?

Kitty: He'll recover, but I don't think he'll be riding for a while, Jamie got a broken arm and a broken leg when the building collapsed.

Sully: From now on, Danny. What do you do before riding?

Danny: Wear helmets and safety gear and never go into a dangerous area.

Danny started walking back to the skate park. Meanwhile, at the junkyard at the ward, Rusty kept pacing back and forth in nervousness.

Snarf: Are you okay, boss?

Rusty: No, i'm not okay! That kid might be dead!

Chilli Dog: You don't know that for sure, Boss.

Rusty: I'm gonna be hunted down for this!

Snarf: How can you be hunted? No one saw us pull that kid out.

Rusty: But knowing the Danger Rangers, they probably suspect it's me because of my regards for safety. The police are probably looking for me.

?: They're not looking for you, Rusty.

The three turned around to see Burble.

Rusty (Nervous): What are you doing here, Burble?

Rusty started to back up.

Burble: I came to tell you that thanks to you, that kid is alive.

Rusty: No, you're lying!

Burble: Why would i lie?

Rusty: So you can have the police arrest me.

Burble: I assure you that you aren't going to be arrested. Besides, you saved a life.

Chilli Dog: Yeah, boss.

Rusty: No! You're lying!

Rusty kept backing up untill he saw a glass shard.

Burble: Rusty, please. Let me explain.

Rusty: No! You're Lying! It's all a lie!

Rusty picked up the glass shard and threw it at Burble, the shard gave a cut on Burble's right arm.

Burble: Gah!

Burble fell to his knees and held the cut with his left hand as blood ran down his arm. Rusty became terrified as the bear growled and he held the wound with his hand.

Burble: Rusty-Ach!

Rusty started running away as tears started forming in his eyes.

Burble: Rusty, Wait! Aah!

Chilli Dog: Boss, Wait for us!

Chilli Dog and Snarf followed Rusty as Burble fell to the ground, causing the blood to start forming a puddle, Burble took off his SAVO unit with his bloody hand and contacted the rangers.

Burble: Red alert, C-come in, D-danger Rangers! I'm injured a-and losing bl-blood f-fast!

Sully: Come on Rangers, Burble needs us.

Squeaky: Don't you dare die on us, big guy!

The Rangers got into the hovercraft and flew towards the warf as Burble's vision faded to black and he fell into unconsciousness as the blood formed a small puddle.

 **Chapter 2: Ending it all, Coming Soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Ending It All

**Chapter 2**

Burble _'s_ eyes opened a few times for a few short seconds before closing again, the only things he saw was the rangers arriving with a stretcher , the rangers carrying him to the hovercraft and Kitty taking care of his wound before blacking out.

Burble opened his eyes to seeing he was on a rooftop, he turned to see Rusty in front of a ramp that left off from the rooftop.

Burble: Rusty?

Rusty didn't hear him, so Burble got in front of him to get his attention, the raccoon had tears flowing down his face and his expression was of depression.

Burble: Rusty?

Rusty didn't respond, it was like he couldn't see or hear Burble. Rusty then backed up and started roller blading towards the ramp. Burble realized that Rusty was going to end it all.

Burble: Rusty, Wait!

Rusty sped right through Burble, literally and jumped of the ramp, plummeting to the ground.

Burble: No!

*CRASH!*

Burble looked down over the ledge and saw Rusty, Dead. The raccoon had metal from the car he landed on stabbing him, causing blood to stain his shirt in areas, blood running down his mouth and the car roof being crushed under Rusty.

Burble's eyes filled with tears as he closed his eyes, letting the tears flow down and waking him up.

Burble: Rusty!

Burble woke up to find himself in the hovercraft's infirmary with Squeaky by his side.

Squeaky: Are you okay, big guy?

Burble turned to see Squeaky standing in the chair next to the bedside.

Burble: Yeah, I'm fine, Squeaky.

Squeaky gave a confused look at Burble cause he saw Burble scream Rusty's name as he woke up. Burble got out of bed and opened the door enough to see the Rangers talking to Gabriela, the chief of operations via monitor without them noticing him.

GB: And how is Burble, Sully?

Sully: He's still unconscious.

GB: How about his injury?

Kitty: His cut required stitches, but it isn't anything serious.

GB: That's good, What about the kid?

Sully: He was hurt badly, he's okay though.

GB: That's a relief, i'll be contacting you later to check on Burble.

Sully: Thanks, GB.

The screen changed back to the DR symbol as Burble opened the door all the way.

Burble: Hey, guys.

The rangers turned to see Burble walking out of the infirmary.

Kitty: How are you feeling, Burble?

Burble: I'll be okay, which I could say the same for Rusty.

Squeaky: Whaddya talking about, Burble?

Burble: While I was blacked out, I saw myself on top of a rooftop with Rusty. I tried to get his attention, But he couldn't see or hear me. And then he-

Burble stopped at what he was going to say.

Sully: He what?

Burble: I rather not say.

Kitty: It's okay, Burble. You can tell us.

Burble let out a sigh as he sat down in his seat.

Burble:...He jumped.

The Rangers let out a gasp of shock.

Sully: He jumped?

Burble: Yeah.

Kitty: What happened after?

Burble: I looked down and I saw that he was...gone. I feel like he's gonna do it, but i wish i was able to help him.

Burble shedded a tear as the Rangers comforted the polar bear.

Burble: Thanks, guys.

Sully: No problem, Burble.

Kitty: So do you really believe Rusty is gonna try and end it all?

Burble: I sure hope not.

Sully: I think we better alert the police.

Burble: No, don't call the police.

Squeaky: Why not?

Burble: That's the reason why i think he's going to end it all.

Squeaky: How can that be, big guy?

Burble: Rusty thinks he killed Jamie and thinks the police are hunting for him, I guess when he cut me, that's when he snapped.

Sully: Knowing Rusty, he probably doesn't know how to check a pulse and he probably ran when we came down the street and found Jamie.

Burble: I have to go find him.

Squeaky: Hold on, big guy. Rusty hurt you last time, what are the chances of it happening again?

Burble: Rusty isn't in a area with glass shards, so i'll be safe.

Sully: Alright, Rangers. Let's find Rusty.

The Hovercraft took off, Meanwhile, Rusty was trying to keep in the shadows, a police car was heard going by, making the raccoon hide until it passed. Rusty then jumped into a manhole nearby and breathed heavily as cars went by on top.

Meanwhile, The Rangers were searching for Rusty, Burble was searching in the sewers, Sully and Kitty checked from the rooftops and Burble and Squeaky were searching from the Hovercraft.

Burble: Any signs of him?

Sully: No.

Squeaky: Nada.

Burble: Okay, he might be down here, let me talk to him.

Sully: Okay, Burble. Be careful.

Burble turned right to see Rusty breathing heavily.

Burble: Rusty?

Rusty turned to see Burble behind him.

Rusty: Uh-Oh!

Rusty started rollerblading away, making Burble chase after him.

Burble: Rusty, wait!

Rusty stopped and turned around.

Rusty: Leave me alone!

Burble: Rusty, let me explai-

Rusty (chocking up): No! I killed that kid, now *sniff* i'm going to prison forever!

Burble: Rusty, you are not going to prison.

Rusty: Y-you're lying, y-you with the p-police in trying t-to arrest me!

Rusty's eyes started filling up with tears as he fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his arm, tears running down his face.

Burble: Rusty, you saved that's kids life, that's enough redemption to bypass your regards for safety.

Rusty stopped crying for a bit and looked at Burble smile.

Rusty: No! It's a lie! I'm not going back to prison!

Rusty began rollerblading away with Burble giving chase.

Burble: Danger Rangers, Rusty's on the run!

Rusty climbed out of the manhole into an alley, Rusty rollerbladed over to the building on the left's ladder and started climbing up it with Burble following him up to the rooftop.

Rusty saw Burble behind him and looked towards the buildings edge.

Burble: Rusty, don't jump!

Rusty closed his eyes and started rollerblading towards the ledge.

Burble: Rusty!

Burble started running after him, Rusty jumped off the buildings ledge and started falling before his hand ended up being caught by Burble's hand.

Rusty opened his eyes and looked up to see Burble struggling to keep his grip.

Burble: Rusty, help me pull you up!

Rusty: Let me go, Burble!

Burble: No, i'm not going to let you go!

Rusty: You don't know what it's like to be abandoned, no one helping you and no one teaching you to do the right thing!?

Burble: I do! I was abandoned just like you. Like I said, "i grew up these streets too"!

Rusty: You're nothing like me! You became good, I became bad!

Burble: You can become good! Just like you said, "it's hard to do the right thing without someone showing you how"!

Rusty (chocking up): No! *Sniff* I'm nothing like you!

Rusty started to slip from Burble's grasp.

Burble: Rusty Ringtail, I'm not going to let you die! Now, give me your other hand!

Rusty started to reach for Burble's hand, but he lost his grip and started to fall.

Burble: Rusty!

Burble jumped after him, grabbed him and putting the raccoon on top of him.

Burble and Rusty landed on an awning, but unfortunately, it ripped and both of them fell to the ground.

Rusty opened his eyes and gasped, Burble had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving.

Rusty: Burble? Come on, Burble! Wake up! Come on, this isn't funny! Burble!

Burble still didn't respond as Rusty buried his face in the polar bears chest and started silently crying.

Sully: Burble!

The Rangers arrived to see Rusty crying over Burble.

Squeaky almost started crying as tears flowed down the mouse's face.

Burt's and Sully's eyes filled with tears and Kitty buried her face in Sully's chest, tears flowing down her face as well.

Snarf: Boss!

Snarf and Chilli Dog arrived and became shocked instantly.

Burble eyes started to open and he lifted up his head to see Rusty buried in his chest.

Burble: Rusty?

Rusty gasped and looked up to see that Burble was okay.

Rusty: *Sniff* Burble?

Burble smilies as the Rangers saw that Burble was okay.

Rusty instantly start sobbing and hugged Burble tightly as Squeaky wiped tears away from his eyes.

Chilli Dog and Snarf were now even more shocked, this was a side of they're leader that they never seen before.

Burble: It's okay, Rusty.

Tears started flowing down the polar bears face as he held the sobbing Rusty.

Burble: It's okay, you're safe now.

 **Chapter 3: Redemption, Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

**Chapter 3**

The Rangers and Rusty headed back to the Hovercraft after the raccoon had calmed down. Burble, after being inspected for injuries, sat down next to Rusty who was sitting at the top of the Hovercraft's ramp, staring at Miss Liberty as the sun started to set.

As Burble sat down, he noticed that the raccoon had taken his rollerblades off.

Burble: How are you feeling, Rusty?

Rusty: Okay, i guess.

Burble: I thought you always wore you rollerblades.

Rusty: I'm not riding anymore.

Burble was a bit surprised, but knew why Rusty made the decision.

Rusty: Was it true?

Burble: What's true?

Rusty: About you being abandoned.

Burble: Yeah.

Rusty: And did you really grow up here?

Burble: Yep, born and raised.

Squeaky: So was i.

The two turned to see Squeaky sit down next to them.

Rusty: You too?

Squeaky: Yep, wheredya think the accent came from?

SAVO: It probably came from you having a big ego.

Squeaky grumbled at SAVO's response.

Rusty: Hey, I always wondered, where were you guys on...that day?

Both Burble and Squeaky were confused at the raccoon's words.

Squeaky: That day?

Rusty then turned and pointed at the big blue tower in the distance, Burble knew what that day translated into.

September 11th, 2001.

Burble: Why would you ask us that?

Rusty then looked over his shoulder, tears ran down his face.

Rusty: It's because...my parents...both...

Rusty almost started crying as more tears fell down his face, he just couldn't bear himself to finish.

Burble: You both lost your parents on that day?

Rusty shook his head yes, Squeaky's eyes filled with tears.

Burble knew why Rusty and Squeaky had tears running down they're faces, for any new yorker, 9/11 was an emotional and traumatic thing to talk about, both for people who lost loved ones and people who witnessed the attack firsthand or not.

Rusty: but what do you know about it, you didn't lose anyone.

Squeaky: I did.

Rusty: Huh?

Squeaky: I saw the attack myself and when the towers collapsed, it was a hard blow for my family because we lost my cousin who was on flight 175.

Rusty: Flight 175?

Squeaky: The plane that hit the south tower, I also lost my older brother who was a cop. He died when the towers collapsed.

Rusty: I'm so sorry, I didn't know.

Squeaky: It's okay.

The Rangers had tears in they're eyes after hearing Squeaky's story.

SAVO suddenly started crying. (If that's even possible)

Squeaky: Finally showing your true colors, SLAVO?

SAVO (Voice Breaking): I'm would have never be so mean to you if I knew what you went through!

Squeaky slightly chuckled at the AI bawling his screen out.

Kitty: Hey, Boys. Jamie's awake.

Burble: That's good. Hey Rusty, I want to give you something.

Burble got up and came back a minute later with a SAVO unit in his hands, Burble handed it to Rusty.

Burble: It's yours, Rusty.

Rusty was surprised for a few seconds before handing back the SAVO unit.

Rusty: Thanks, but i can't have it.

Burble: Why not?

Rusty: I don't follow the rules of safety and i'm can't change my ways.

Sully: You saved a kid's life, Rusty. You earned it.

Squeaky: Yeah.

Rusty thought about it for a second or two.

Rusty: I guess I did earn it.

Burble put the SAVO unit on Rusty's wrist and both of them hugged.

Rusty: I'm gonna start wearing helmets and pads from now on.

Burble: I'm glad that you are, Promise me you'll stay safe.

Rusty: I promise, see ya, Burble.

Burble: You too, Rusty.

The other Rangers said they're goodbyes as Rusty left the hovercraft and rode with Chilli Dog and Snarf who were waiting for him.

Kitty: Good job, Burble.

Sully: Yeah, you finally got Rusty to see the error of his ways.

Burble: Thanks, Rangers. At least I know he won't be causing any more trouble.

Sully: Alright Rangers, Let's go home. The Hovercraft ramp closed and the Hovercraft took off for Mount Rushmore.

 **A couple days later...**

Rusty, Chilli Dog and Snarf had gotten safety gear and helmets and they rode around they're hideaway.

Chilli Dog: Wow, Rusty. I guess you were wrong about safety gear slowing us down.

Rusty: Yeah, I guess I was.

Snarf: Hey Boss, Will you keep your promise you made to Burble?

Rusty looked at his SAVO unit and smiled.

Rusty: Don't worry, i will.

 **The End**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
